Nemo Ongoing Series Number 1
Nemo # 1 Brad Rauksey aka Nord kisses Erin Jones and tells her that he starts the group to fight against the Zemo for not rescusing him for long time and not following his sister's wish. He tells Erin Jones that we can find any members, but Erin Jones tells him to take a hard look at the news. He is shocked to see what is up with the news. Shari Knolls is excellent cheerleader of the Nebraska and has best friends--cheerleader squad and admits that she is in love with some guys who are playing football. Shockingly, the Defiance scans Shari Knolls as a mutant and tells her that you are eradicated for good. Her friends want to protect her, but they find out that she is a mutant that whether does upset them or not. She is afraid of the Defiance because of its deadly weaponry and militiary fighting skills. They are coming after her, readying to capture her, but her friends tell them that she has no powers. She does not know that she is actually a mutant. They told the friends of her that she is a mutant and wanted her to be dead. Her friends told the Defiance to get out of the school and protected her. The Defiance destroyed the school, killing too many people and friends of hers. This made her angry wholly through her body system. This mutation caused her a havoc into emotional meltdown. SHe screamed out of her agony and trauma through her experiences. The Defiances readied to shot her, but her powers got the Defiances fast and first. Her powers defused all the short circuits of the robotic system in the Defiance and practically overloaded them into too much overpowered electricification. She is not able to destroy the Defiance, but is able to slow the Defiance down the long way for the Defiance to repair themselves. She is stopped by Erin Jones, the one who asks her to join her team if she wants to stop the war and ends the threats--the DEFIANCE! She agrees to join the team and tells Erin Jones that she vows a revenge and avenges Defiance for murdering all her human people. Meanwhile, in Mexico, Quetzalcoatl told the young girl to be careful and wanted her to find the Zemo, but things turned out into a mess. Her life becomes complicated. She walked across the land of the North America as an alien. She went looking for the Zemo, but she is stopped by the Defiances, the ones who found her through scanner. They readied to shot her, but her powers saved her. They confusedly can not find her anywhere, but found her when she appeared somewhere. They called their own team--DEfiance to find her in the different location. They decided to get ready to shoot her immediately without thoughts. They shot her, but the rate of speed when she teleported too fast before Defiance shot her. Still, the Defiance is not aware of what she actually already used her magic-based on Defiance ever since she teleported in and out. Her magics have caused the Defiance a havoc. She is readying to use her magic against Erin Jones, but Sparks warns her if she is doing something awfully bad to Erin Jones. She stops it and tells them she thought they were Defiance. She needs to go to the Zemo, but Erin jones asks her to join the force--Nemo to end the threats of Defiance and to help her meet the Zemo. The Defiance killed the boy faster. They declared him the death for the first time. They surrounded by the pile of snows, asking what is wrong with the weather in the Canadian regional area. He shouted at them, that they tried to kill him. He told them it is their first and last death. They can not see anything at all, but they can see all the white everywhere!!!! They are spotted and blinded in the powers of the young man, pure snowblindness! They learnt that snowblindness fooled them into thinking that they already killed him. They are very angry that their eyes are blinded permanently and their body are stuck by the effects. Category:Nemo issues Category:Issues